


Bets at Beltane.

by Sorsha_Grace_Pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mordred? Lmao who tf is Mordred, My First Fanfic, Shh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorsha_Grace_Pendragon/pseuds/Sorsha_Grace_Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur have always looked at each other a little too long to be just friends, and all the knights know it. They soon place money on how quickly the pair can bed each other, (extra if Gwaine can sneak his way in there).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Day In Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> (This is after Gwen left Arthur, but its canon in this fic that she was only gone a month before Arthur rode out to find her and apologize for banishing her. They are friends again, and she and Lancelot work the forge. Lancelot was forced to leave the knights of the round table, but returned to Camelot a week after Gwen got back. Everyone is on good terms, no jealousy or angst there. :D Disclaimer: This is my first fic ever, bare with me.)

  Merlin rolled out of bed at sunrise to muck out the royal stables, a job he was too exhausted to do the day before. Running around the country babysitting the King was more work than most people imagined. Nevertheless, Merlin found himself quietly humming as he slipped past Gaius' still sleeping form, through the yet empty corridors of the castle, and out into the courtyard.

  Arthur ached all over. Running around the country babysitting the knights of Camelot was more work than anyone would expect. They had been on patrol for seven hours yesterday, searching for a small bandit group that had been robbing the outlying villages blind in the night. The king rolled over in bed just in time to see a humming Merlin burst through his door.

"Morning Sire!" Merlin grinned, holding up a tray with the delicious smells of sweetmeats coming from it.

"Shut up........." Arthur rolled himself deeper into his blankets, and ignored his manservant's cheery demeanor.

  Merlin eyed the King's sleeping form, and smiled to himself as he allowed his eyes to rake down Arthur's body. He blushed, and turned his attention to setting up breakfast. Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. All of his friends knew he was Pansexual, it was the only one of his secrets that he could be open about in Camelot now. After Uther had died, Arthur abolished all laws prohibiting same sex couples and marriage. It had made Merlin's life one less secret, making his time in court that much easier. Being a sorcerer was hard enough, but being a sorcerer that had feelings for the King..........that was another thing altogether. Merlin's eyes flew open as a pillow struck his head.

"Are you going to serve breakfast or not you clot-pole!?" Arthur half shouted from his kneeling position on the bed.

"That's my word!" Merlin exclaimed indignantly. 

"Yes, and it suits you perfectly!" Arthur dodged the pillow thrown back at him and retreated behind his dressing screen, laughing as Merlin muttered insults. "Come on then Merlin! If we're lucky we'll be dodging arrows instead of pillows! We're going on patrol again today!" He emerged from behind the screen wearing his trousers and boots, but with his tunic and belt in his hand.

  Merlin tried not to stare at the King as he began to make the bed, and only barely succeeded. Arthur, of course, remained oblivious to his manservent's struggle, and began to put on his belt while strutting about talking of his plans for the days ride. He came over to Merlin and shoved the tunic impatiently into his hand, almost knocking him onto the bed.

"Sorry." Arthur said as he reached a hand out to his arm to steady him. 

  Merlin froze at the sudden contact, gaze down at Arthur's chest. He glanced up quickly to meet Arthur's eyes. The King stared back, not breaking eye contact with Merlin. What felt like an eternity was only a few seconds, but Arthur began to lean his lips toward Merlin's, almost as though it were a reflex to do so. 

"Sire!"

The moment was broken as Leon burst into the royal chambers.

"There has been a sighting of the bandits along our boarders near Ealdor. The men prepare to ride as we speak."

   Arthur stood frozen where he was, with a look on his face like that of a small child caught in some parentally forbidden act. He quickly stepped away from Merlin and pulled on his tunic.

"Tell the men to be ready for departure in ten minutes. Merlin run down to the stables and ready my horse. Leon, tell Gwaine to notify the guard that we'll be returning in three days time. Its a long ride to Ealdor."

  Arthur turned to Merlin, eyes flashing. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go!"

  Merlin left with a hasty, "Yes Sire", and ran out of the room, and through the castle to the stables. Leon left shortly after, leaving the King alone with his thoughts, and only eight minutes to stop his heart from racing.


	2. The Knights Have A Laugh

Gwaine chuckled as Sir Leon told the knights his story.

"............had almost pushed him onto the bloody bed! Poor Merlin looked like he didn't know what hit him!" 

A round of laughter went up from the assembled group of men. They had broken their hard ride around noon, and Gwaine, Elyan, Leon and Percival had volunteered to go for firewood. 

"I bet if you hadn't burst in like an oaf we'd be getting a happy announcement by the end of the week!" Percival laughed.

Gwaine grinned as he bent down to pick up a particularity large stick. "I wouldn't have minded if I was the one to walk in. I'd love to get my chance at sharpening their swords if you know what I mean." He said with a raunchy wink, and then proceeded to make crude thrusting motions with the stick he had picked up.

Elyan batted the stick out of Gwaine's hand. "I don't see it." He spoke up. "Its not that I'm against that sort of thing, it's just that they don't act like they fancy each other."

"You haven't known them as long as we have." Leon interjected over his shoulder. "Those two have been at each other since day one. I remeber the day they met! I thought Arthur was either going to kill Merlin, or kiss him right then and there!"

Gwaine turned to Elyan, "I remember the first time I met them both." He said, grinning. "You should have seen the way Merlin looked at Arthur after that tavern fight!"

"Not to mention the way Arthur looks at Merlin when he has night watch duty! He watches him fall asleep." Percival chimed in.

"Tell you what," Gwaine piped up. "The May Festival is coming up, and on the eve of Beltane, lovers jump over the fire to prove their loyalty and love."

"So?" Elyan said, furrowing his brow.

"SO, I bet you five gold pieces that they get together during the festival! Sure its a spring celebration, but its also week long ode to _lovers!_ That'll give them plenty of time to get at each other's beds!"

Gwaine dropped his bundle of sticks to playfully punch Elyan in the shoulder.

"You cocky bastard!" Elyan laughed as he feigned off the 'attack'. "I'll make it ten gold pieces, and a fortnights worth of night watch duties!"

Percival grinned. "I'm with Gwaine."

"Sorry lads, I'm with Elyan on this one." Leon shook his head, smirking. "Beltane is only a week and a half away. If they've stayed apart this lone, it'll take more than one lovers festival to get them together. Merlin isn't bold enough, and Arthur only stopped seeing Gwen two months ago!"

"Even numbers then." Gwaine nodded. "Two on two."

"Twenty extra gold if Gwaine can get in with them!" Percival called out.

The four men shook hands, and made their way back to lunch in high spirits. Laughing and debating all possible outcomes of the bet all the while.

 


	3. Indiscretion And Apples

 The hooves of the horses plod slowly along the forest floor, their riders on edge. They had discovered the bandit's trail a short time after lunch, and the knights carried crossbows at the ready.

Gwaine rode behind Merlin and Arthur, eyeing the two as they crunched along the trail. Arthur had his eyes on the path ahead, but Merlin had his eyes on Arthur. The slightest twitch in the forest surrounding the King had his manservant's hands twitching on the reigns, as though raising them would somehow protect Arthur.

Arthur called for a halt and dismounted. "Tie the horses, we go forward on foot." The King dismounted and surveyed his party. "Merlin, guard the beasts. And Gwaine," He said, turning to face him. "Guard Merlin would you? Someone has to make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

Merlin frowned as the knights laughed gently.

"The rest of you, follow me." He said as he turned back to the trail, and began to follow it into the forest.

A chorus of hushed 'Yes Sire.'s went up from the men, and as Arthur lead them away into the woods, Gwaine turned his focus to Merlin.

"So, any luck with his royal highness lately Merlin?" He joked as he sat, and began to pull food out of his saddle bag.

Merlin groaned as he tied the horses. He had been careful to tell no one of his affections, not even Gaius, but keeping a matter of the heart from Gwaine was an impossible task. (Which of course meant all the knights knew as well, unbeknownst to Merlin).

"I've had the same amount of luck with Arthur in the past few days as I've had with him since you first found out how I felt about him!" He grimaced as he accepted an apple offered to him by Gwaine. He sat next to the knight and solemnly took a bite. "Its not as though a manservant can walk up to the King of Camelot and hand him flowers!"

Gwaine laughed heartily at Merlin's glum remark, nearly chocking on his Apple.

 "That would be a sight!" He wheezed through his fruit."Just picture it! Stepping out into the great hall with a bouquet of wild lupines like some stable hand courting a farmer's daughter!"

This caused Merlin to look at Gwaine in mock horror, picturing himself doing just that. Followed by both men bursting out laughing, gasping to catch their breath. 

Once Gwaine regained what little composure he'd had to begin with, he turned on Merlin and questioned him.

"Well if not Arthur, who _have_ you had in the past few months?"

Merlin blushed and turned his apple over in his hands, not meeting Gwaine's gaze.

"No one." He sighed. "I've been to busy running around after Arthur to even consider anyone else."

Gwaine paused in thought for a moment, before turning to Merlin and muttering, "Well that won't do at all. Handsome lad like you."

His apple now long forgotten on the ground, he gently took Merlin's face in his rough hands. Gwaine moved slowly, a silent way of asking permission. Merlin dropped his gaze to Gwaine's lips, a silent way of saying yes. He calmly closed the gap between them.

Merlin reached one of his hands up to tangle itself in Gwaine's hair, and in turn Gwaine wrapped an arm around Merlin's waist.

"I may not be Arthur," Gwaine said through the kiss. "But I do love a bit of fun." The knight peppered a trail of kisses down Merlin's neck, along his jaw, and back to his lips. All the while using his arm to cup the back of his head, and using his other arm to position Merlin so his back was against a large oak tree. 

Merlin gave a little gasp when Gwaine started again on his neck, tightening his grip in the knight's hair. He pulled Gwaine back up to his lips, deepening the kiss. It was the sort of kiss you gave when you needed to forget your heartache, a rushed kiss, full of need.

"What's a bit of indiscretion amongst friends, eh?"  Gwaine mumbled as he pulled at Merlin's jacket, brining himself and Merlin to the ground in his hurry.

Merlin smiled as he rolled to free himself of his jacket, positioning Gwaine beneath him.

"Nothing at all." He grinned down at Gwaine before being pulled down under the knight once more.


	4. What happens in the cave...

"Well that was pointless." Arthur grumbled, pulling his cloak about himself as they huddled in the freezing cave. On their return journey to Camelot, heavy rains had started out of nowhere, forcing them to find shelter. "We lost the trail, got stuck _here_ ," he gestured to the dark walls of the cave. "And _someone,"_ he looked accusingly at Gwaine, "ate all the apples." 

"In my defense," Gwaine raised a finger pointedly at Arthur, "You did leave me alone with something that was  _delicious."_ He grinned widely when the sound of Merlin choking on his bread echoed throughout the small cavern. 

"Having trouble swallowing Merlin?" Arthur said as her turned over his shoulder to his servant, barely missing Gwaine's face as the Knight struggled to contain his laughter.

"I doubt Merlin has any trouble with swallowing, sire." Elyan smirked as he undid his bedroll. The muffled chuckles from the knights earned them all a red eared and glaring Merlin. Thunder cracked outside the cave, silencing the men as they started. 

Arthur turned to his men over the tense silence. "Get some rest, we leave as soon as the rains stop. I'll take first watch. Leon," He turned to his second in command. "You take next watch, I'll wake you for it."

"Yes Sire."

The men got settled in their bedrolls at the back of the cave, under the accumulating warmth of the small fire. Arthur took his seat, sword in hand. 

Time moved slowly as the snores of the men filled the rain battered cave, the sound of droplets pelting the ground outside creating its own soothing lullaby. While the Knights of the Round Tables slumbered peacefully on, two pairs of eyes focused intently on their targets; one, a set of hazel, trained on the mouth of the cave. The second, a set of deep blue, with eyelids hovering open while watching the King. They stayed like this for hours, each vigilantly keeping watch. Eventually the rains let up and cleared the sky to dark lilac, but Arthur did not wake his men. Merlin had seen him look back at their sleeping forms, made small in the firelight; he had smiled to himself, then turned back to his watch.

It was just as the first rays of dawn were peaking out above the tallest trees that Merlin woke. The other knights lay slumbering in their bedrolls as the young warlock slowly climbed to his feet. Arthur's silhouette hunched seated at the cave mouth, head hanging against the his chest.  Merlin moved silently across the cave to kneel next to the King; Arthur's head mere inches from his own.

"Arthur." Merlin whispered, bringing his lips close to the sleeping man's ear. "Wake up dollophead. You've got a kingdom to get back too. 

Merlin began to pull away just as a hand snaked up to grab him a the base of his head. Arthur slowly pulled the warlocks face close to his, so that their foreheads rested on one another's.

"Just a moment." The King said, eyes still closed, "I just......." He gulped, " _Please_."

"Alright." Merlin answered, voice barely a whisper. The intimacy of the moment slowly pushing him closer to Arthur. Sunbeams danced through his eyelashes, illuminating them both in a halo of warm golden light. Arthur began to slowly push upward towards Merlin, hesitating just below his lips, silently asking permission. Merlin moved forward by a fraction, giving the King all the answer he needed. Lips gently met Merlin's, not harsh and passionate but cautious, indulging in the fragility of the moment. Both of Arthur's hands rose to cup Merlin's face as the sorcerer placed a soft hand on the back of his neck.

Merlin began to pull away, eliciting a small sound of protest from the King. 

"We have to get back." Merlin whispered into the top of Arthur's head. The man below him nodded, tentatively pulling his hands away and motioning to stand.

A boisterous yawn rose from the back of the cave, followed by a shout,

"Morning lads!" Gwaine sat up promptly, stretching his arms above his head as he did so.

A chorus of grumbling began from the rest of the knights, earning a chuckle from Merlin. He grabbed a pan from the provisions pack and banged it loudly against a steel spoon.

"Rise and shine! If there's one thing I've learned its that the Knights of the Round Table do NOT sleep in past breakfast!" He pranced about the cave, now pursued by Sirs Percival, Gwaine, and Elyan; hooting and banging his pan all the while.

Arthur watched the scene unfold before him as Leon and Merlin began to pack bedrolls. The tiniest hint of a smile on his face as he watched his manservant. 

"Come on then," his voice rose above the rabble. "Pack up, we've a citidale to get back to and two weeks until the festival, I've festivities to plan. Move out!"


	5. Gaius Is A Crafty Old Shit.

None of the knights were blind, neither were the kitchen staff, the stable boys, the soldiers, or courtiers. However if one was to go off the way King and Manservant behaved in the days after their shared moment in the cave, one would have to assume all of Camelot was blind and deaf.

"Do they really think we cant see this?" Percival laughed as he propped his sword against the outdoor armory wracks of the training grounds. He gestured to Arthur and Merlin, the duo locked in yet another squabble. "I mean, by the way those two go on you'd think they were already married." 

"Watching those to argue is pointless Percy, its just going to end in one of them storming off while the other watches them leave with more longing in their face than Gwaine when he walks past the kitchens." Leon smiled, eyes closed from where he was laying on the fresh spring grass. Gwaine's foot connected with Leon's side playfully,

"But not nearly as much as Leon's face when he thinks about _chivalry_!" He threw one hand hand against his heart and the other across his forehead in the dramatic display of a faint. 

"Shut up you drunk." Leon smiled.

"Not before you, oh Sir Brave-heart."

Their banter was broken off with an indignant shout from across the field, the three knights looked over in time to see a fuming Merlin storm off towards the woods, while Arthur threw down his sword and began cursing at a practice dummy.

"Wait for it..." Leon cautioned, raising himself to a seated position.

Arthur, having exhausted his efforts to cuss out the dummy, turned to stare at the woods where Merlin had vanished.

"And cue the longing!" Gwaine whooped, sending his companions into barely hushed giggles, causing Arthur to turn whatever anger he had left into a stare directed at his men. All three of whom were suddenly very interested in polishing their swords and armour.

 

 

* * *

 

Gaius' chambers held a great many secrets, but the man himself held a fright more. As a champion of keeping secrets, often unto the grave of others, he had little patience for  Merlin's complete lack of subtlety. He knew how fond they boy was of his King, and thanks to Arthur having no one else to vent to other than Merlin, he now new exactly how the King felt about the young Warlock as well.

"Its not as though I'm going to be alone forever." The blonde moped from his reclined position on the healers workbench. "But a King needs a Queen, and especially after the death of my father, Camelot needs an heir. And believe me, _I've tried,"_ Arthur huffed. "Its bad enough that I have to marry without love, but that is _has_ to be a woman? Don't get me wrong I love girls, but I've been so drawn to men lately. I mean, does _no one_ question why the first law I changed was the Free-Betrothal act? Come _on_!"

Gaius eyed the King warringly. 

"There was Mithian, and Vivian, that Nordic Duchess Sasha, or Sonja or whatever. I even fell in love with Guinevere, but nobody's stuck." If Gaius' sigh was heard by the young King, he made no acknowledgment of it. "Beltane starts _tomorrow_ , and there has never been an unmarried King for this long in Camelot's history! I should've been married while I was still a Prince, not a King!" He sat upright, placing both hands on the bench at either side of his legs. "What am I supposed to tell the people? Its good luck to be married at Beltane, its a festival of new beginnings, spring, long struggles to end, new life to come. How can I give any of my public speeches in the next two weeks as a single man? The people expect me to announce a betrothal, and I would solidly prefer for it to be to someone I like, or at the very least not a stranger from another Kingdom."

"Perhaps Sire, it would be best to distract the people from this matter with a different announcment. One not to do with your lack of betrothal."

Arthur scoffed. "Gaius, you have been an advisor to me for many years, and you're probably the wisest man I know, but what could I say to them that would be that important? The future of Camelot rests on whether or not I have an heir, the people need to feel _protected_." 

Gauis came to sit on the bench next to the King, "I don't disagree with you Sire, but protection is more than just securing succesion." He placed his hand on Arthurs shoulder, "There is another way, one that could distract from your marital status and offer the people the protection you want to give them."

The King's eyes became hopeful at this, "How?"

"In the time of your grandfather, and his father before him, the Crown was intune to all forms of Magic throughout Camelot. This connection came through the Royal Mage; a man or woman with exeplary power in magic. They helped the King govern his magical subjects, and saw that all royal decrees concerning magic were uphelp."

Arthur started at this. "But Gauis, the people...they hate magic! Thats why my father began the great purge! How would that make them feel safe?"

"Your father was the King Arthur, the people feared magic not because they hated it, but because of the punishments Uther made for weilding it. They hated out of fear. You are not your father, you have seen magic used in its truest forms; for healing the sick, for defending the innocent, for restoring balance to the land in whatever form balance needs to come in. You yourself were born of magic, and as for the people," The old man smiled. "If I could count how many mothers I've seen hang protection charms above their babies' cribs, or how many Stick Witch healers that have saved entire villages from a pox overnight that my herbs couldn't cure in a fortnight, I assure you the common people hold no hatred for something that can save the lives of their children."

Arthur sat in silence, Gauis could almost hear him weigh his words outloud. "And as for protection, you've seen how effective ordinary steel can be against creatures of magic. More forces of magic have been attacking during your reign, I won't try to deny that. But many of those 'forces' have merely been common folk born with magic, who want only for the right to live as a whole, and not to hide who they are out of fear."

"And this....Royal Mage..." Arthur started, "They would be sworn to the crown?"

"Just as loyal as Sir Leon your majesty, or any of your knights for that matter."

The King's brow furrowed, "Gauis even if I did think this would work, where would I find someone that I trust to help me run the country in such a huge way? They would have to know Camelot's traditions, battle strategies, royal formalities. Its like I'd need a second version of myself!"

The old man stood, turning his back to the King as he began to filter through pages of an open book on his workbench. "If its candidates you're worried about Sire, leave that to me. I still have friendships that run deep throughout the druid villages, and I know many healers that have always seemed a little _too_ gifted at their craft."

"I'll need time to consider this Gauis," Arthur said as he stood. "Thank you for your council."

"Of course Sire." The healer gave a vague bow as the King drifted into the halway, a pensive look on the young man's features. 

 


	6. A Breath Of Spring Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short. I might go back and add to it later. I just really wanted to publish something. Even if its crap lmao.

The first day of Beltane passed in a blur for Merlin, having been assigned countless duties on top of his regular ones in preparation for the first of the two public feasts used to mark the Holiday. The first feast took place on the first eve of the Beltane celebration week, and the second took place on the final day, which was actual Beltane. Merlin found it all very amusing, not only because of the many coloured ribbons decorating Camelot, or the bright voices singing in the spring through the castle. What tickled Merlin the most about it all was _Gwaine._  The knight had taken the start of Beltane as a go-ahead to forego all moral rules on public displays of affection.

 _'And certain other public displays as well.'_ Merlin smiled as he recalled the sight he'd walked past in the stable earlier. _'I really didn't know Gwaine was that flexible, or that those two stable boys were that strong.'_

Merlin was jogged from his thoughts as a serving girl ran down the hallway, shrieking with laughter as one of Leon's groomsmen chased her, grinning like a madman. The two rounded the corner and faded from earshot. Somewhere Merlin heard a door slam. He smirked and rolled his eyes before turning to continue down the hall. _'Beltane.'_

Having reached his destination of Arthurs chambers, he stepped inside only to be greeted by something he never thought he'd see. 

Arthur, King of Camelot, was seated on the floor at the foot of his bed, _crying._  

"Merlin!" Arthur gasped, hurriedly wiping his eyes on his shirtsleeves. "I'm n-not...this isn't....I-I don't.." Merlin watched the Kings resolve falter and break, "I don't know what to _do_."

He broke down into sobs once more, hanging his head in his hands. Merlin closed (and locked) the door before coming to sit beside Arthur, who to the warlock's surprise leaned into Merlin's side upon contact. The sobbing continued, but quieter, as though the manservants warm presence helped to calm him somehow. 

Merlin tentatively put one arm around Arthur's shoulders, and when the King did not draw away, he gently squeezed him in a hug, slowly moving his hand up and down Arthur's back to sooth him. 

"Shhh, its alright Arthur. I'm here. Just breathe." 

Arthur's shoulders stopped heaving, and his shaking breaths slowed until he could sit up. The King wiped his eyes on the back of his hand, and sniffed.

"You know Merlin,.........sometimes...............I envy you."

The manservant's eyes widened. "Oh, I can imagine why Sire." He held up the bundle of shirts he had carried up the hall to the King's rooms. It caused Arthur to smile, ever so slightly. ' _There he is'._ Merlin loved that smile. 

"Well, not all of it." Arthur sniffed. "Only the part where you don't have a whole nation depending on you."

"I have _you_ depending on me, and trust me that feels like a whole nation."

 "I've always been able to rely on you Merlin." The King sighed as he rested his head once again on his manservants shoulder. "The people will be expecting a betrothal announcement at the feast tonight, to ensure the Kingdom's future and safety."

Merlin's heart sank, "What are you going to tell them Arthur?"

The young King took a deep, shuddering breath. "Something that my father would disown me for. I sought Gaius' council, and he told me that if its security the people need, then I need to take a stance on the magic attacks we've been facing."

Merlin's pulse froze. "I......don't think Uther would condemn you for hunting down sorcerers." 

"That's just it Merlin." Arthur's head rose to look him into the warlock's eyes, the remains of tears all but dried from his own. "I'm not going to be hunting anyone. I'll be removing the magic bans my father set in place, as well as reinstating the position of Court Mage."

 Merlin's mouth fell open in disbelief. Which Arthur seemed to take the wrong way.

"Its not going to be a free for all of course," The King began to defend himself, backtracking. "There will be rules, and all laws surrounding magic will go through myself. They'll have to report to me, obviously."

"Arthur _stop_." Merlin cut him off. "I think its a _brilliant_ idea."

Arthur sighed with relief. "I'm so glad you agree Merlin."

"Of course I agree! Its high time Camelot stopped prosecuting people just being how they were born. Its the exact same as trying to control who people can legally love."

Arthur nodded. "Merlin...." He trailed off. "Im sorry we haven't talked about the cave yet."

"Oh my gods," Merlin's hand went to his chest, "Arthur Pendragon talk about his emotions freely with me? Who are you and what have you done with my clotpole??"

"Shut up" The blonde shoved his servant's shoulder with his own. He stood from their position on the floor, helping Merlin up as well to have him sit beside the young King on the edge of his bed. "Merlin this isn't, _easy_ for me. To talk about." He paused. "My whole life I was told this side of me was, _wrong_. And that even if it _was_ who I truly am it didn't even matter, an heir's job it to produce another, and I could never..." The Kings hands knotted together in his lap, head hanging to look at them.

Merlin placed his hand on top of Arthurs two, and his other arm went to loop around the blonde's shoulders. "Arthur..."

He looked up to Merlin's face, his steely blue eyes meeting the sky coloured gaze of the young warlock.

"Merlin I'm tired of living for other people," his body turned towards Merlin's, hands moving underneath to hold the servant's gently. "As a King my life is owned by my country, and if I can be free in this way, its small to them but it means everything to me. I'm tired of rules telling people who to love, and what of themselves they have to hide. I don't care if you're a servant, and I don't care that you're a man."

 He moved to bring his face closer, "I care that its you. I want it to be you." 

Arthur's lips moved to meet Merlin's, his hands going to his waist. The manservant let out the tiniest gasp as the Kings strong arms wrapped around him, kissing him slow, and sweet. Merlin's tentative hand reached up to rest on either sides of Arthurs face, bringing him closer. The kiss broke off and they stayed like that, just holding each other, foreheads resting gently together.

"Arthur you don't know how long I've wanted this." Merlin said tentatively.

The King smiled, "I think I do Merlin."

 

 

 

 


End file.
